


Кофе по особому рецепту

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barista Stiles Stilinski, Coffee Shops, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: Только с удачей Дерека можно было начать влюбляться в парня, который его ненавидел.





	Кофе по особому рецепту

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [latte dick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024892) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



Дерек не был фанатом модных кофеен. Он всегда покупал свой кофе в зёрнах и сразу про запас, варил его дома и заливал в термос, чтобы взять с собой в офис.  
Вот и сегодня он разобрался с утренними ежедневными делами и направился на работу. Попивая свой самый обычный, скучный кофе, он поднялся на лифте на восьмой этаж, где находилась адвокатская фирма «Бойд, Рейес и Лейхи».

Он гордился тем, что наконец-то убрал свою фамилию с их вывески. Фирма принадлежала Хейлам целую вечность, но Дерек был рад избавиться от груза наследия. Это так потрясающе.

Он постучал в кабинет Эрики и слегка нахмурился, не получив ответа. Открыв дверь и обнаружив, что там никого нет, он помрачнел. Дерек перешёл к кабинету Бойда, но и там никого не застал.  
Он заметил Майка, помощника Айзека, выходящего из лифта, и решил уточнить у него:

– Где все мои адвокаты?  
– Доброе утро, мистер Хейл. Мистер Лейхи на встрече с клиентами, – приветливо отозвался Майк.  
– Эрика и Бойд там же?

Майк что-то яростно застрочил в смартфоне, скорей всего, связываясь с ассистентами Эрики или Бойда.

– А, у них перерыв на кофе.  
– Прекрасно, – проворчал Дерек.

Он вернулся к работе, а когда ровно в десять часов тридцать шесть минут (он засёк) Эрика появилась в офисе, то направился к ней, собираясь нудно отчитать её. Но не успел Дерек открыть дверь, как что-то, исходящее ароматным паром, оказалось у него прямо перед носом.

– Что это? – спросил он.  
– Магия! – ухмыльнулась Эрика. – Давай, попробуй, я принесла его специально для тебя. Он из новой кофейни, что открылась на углу, они просто потрясающие! Если ты не торопишься, они добавляют тебе к латте уникальный рисунок молочной пенкой. Этот парень за прилавком просто чудо, представляешь, он нарисовал мне Женщину-кошку!

Дерек сделал глоток кофе – а точнее, латте – и словно оказался в раю. Напиток был вкусный, с плотной пенкой, в меру сладкий и крепкий, просто восхитительный! Кажется, он влюбился.

Эрика отвлекла внимание Дерека от его новой любви, чтобы показать фото с тремя латте, украшенными симпатичными картинками: на одном была Женщина-кошка, на другом рисунок был похож… ну, на Айзека в его любимом шарфе, а на третьем была пара коньков.  
Дерек про себя отметил, что бариста уделил время каждому, создавая новый рисунок. Сколько же они проторчали в этой кофейне?

– Я думал, что Айзек был на встрече с клиентами.  
– Да, так и было, – Эрика пролистала фотографии в смартфоне и показала кадр, на котором Айзек сидел в окружении клиентов, и у каждого был кофе.  
– Отлично. Так. Ты теперь партнёр, твое имя на вывеске компании, ты не можешь ходить за кофе по целому часу! – Дерек всё-таки решил сделать внушение.  
Эрика хищно улыбнулась:  
– О, я тебя умоляю, очень даже могу. А если ты собираешься рассказывать мне о "ты-же-партнер" ерунде, тогда поведай мне, что ты вообще тут делаешь?  
– Я работаю здесь.  
– А по-моему, ты уволил себя.  
– Я всё ещё консультант! Я думал, я вам нужен!  
Эрика расхохоталась:  
– О, босс – а я все ещё могу звать тебя боссом, если ты уволился? – да всё равно! Если мне понадобится твоя консультация, я всегда могу тебя пригласить. В общем, наслаждайся своим заслуженным отдыхом. Поезжай домой и прокатись на мотоцикле по округе. Заведи себе собаку и разбалуй её. Пригласи кого-нибудь на свидание и всё такое. 

Вот так Дерек оказался выставлен из собственной фирмы, и он не имел понятия, чем себя занять.

– Ладно, – сказал он.

Дерек направился домой и сменил свой костюм на пару старых джинсов и кожаную куртку. Забирая из гаража свой Харлей, он понял, что улыбается. Эрика слишком хорошо его знала и верно заметила, что он давно не уделял времени своим любимым занятиям.  
Он повёл свой мотоцикл в горы, наслаждаясь извилистыми дорогами, а затем вернулся в город. Дерек проехал мимо своего офиса, надеясь, что Эрика увидит его в окно и поймёт, что он последовал ее совету.  
На третьем круге вокруг офиса он заметил новую кофейню на углу. Должно быть, это о ней так восторженно рассказывала Эрика.

К его удаче, на парковке прямо перед кафе было свободное место. Дерек поспешил и остановил свой мотоцикл прямо в центре парковочного места. Он снял шлем и уже было направился внутрь кафе, как услышал громкое бибиканье позади.

Обернувшись, Дерек увидел потрёпанный голубой джип с включённым поворотником, который, судя по всему, ждал, что Дерек освободит ему парковку. 

– Эй! – крикнул ему водитель, – твой мотоцикл не так уж велик, поставь его в переулке! Там ему хватит места!  
– Я занял парковку первым, – возразил Дерек, – и мой Харлей не маленький.  
– Мудак!

Дерек, просто проигнорировав его, зашёл в кофейню.  
Внутри она была оформлена в тёплых, светлых тонах, с мягкими креслами и уютными столиками. Здесь было полно посетителей, которые без спешки наслаждались своим кофе, читали газеты или смартфоны и работали на ноутбуках.  
У стойки не было очереди, но Дерек узнал Киру Юкимуру, ведущего адвоката одной из лучших компаний их города, терпеливо ждущую свой напиток. Бариста медленно вывел какой-то рисунок в её чашке и, закончив, поднял на неё взгляд.

– О, Скотт, это лисичка! Спасибо, это так мило! – просияла Кира.  
– Да не за что, – порозовев, пробормотал Скотт-бариста.  
– Дерек, привет! Как ты? – заметила его Кира, развернувшись от стойки. 

Они немного поболтали, и Дерек получил совет непременно попробовать сконы, когда изучал меню, написанное мелом на стене.  
Когда он наконец сделал выбор, задняя дверь кафе распахнулась, и внутрь зашёл запыхавшийся парень с кучей коробок в руках.

– Прости, Скотти, какой-то идиот занял моё место и отказался переставить свой памятник кризису среднего возраста на парковку для мотоциклов, так что мне пришлось встать через дорогу и тащить все… – он внезапно умолк, надевая фартук и глядя на Дерека. – Ты!  
– Эм, я?.. – запнулся Дерек под пристальным взглядом ярких карих глаз. – Так это ты был в том голубом джипе? 

Он собирался извиниться, правда собирался, вообще-то Дерек в извинениях просто ужасен, но он хотел. Всё, что от него требовалось – это просто сказать…

– Он уже сделал заказ? – резко спросил парень у Скотта.  
– Э... Нет, Стайлз, что...  
– Я сделаю твой напиток. Что ты выбрал? – спросил парень – Стайлз – чересчур милым голосом.  
– Я буду мокко, – ответил Дерек. – Слушай, насчёт того…  
– Имя?  
– Дерек.

И затем Стайлз отошёл к кофемашине, повернувшись к нему спиной. Скотт пожал плечами и добавил:

– Не волнуйся об этом.  
– Окей… – Дерек всё ещё хотел принести извинения, но было похоже, что Стайлз занят, делая ему кофе.

Сейчас, когда Стайлз не скрывался за лобовым стеклом своего джипа, Дерек поражённо заметил… насколько привлекательным он был. Может быть, было что-то в том, как агрессивно он нажимал на рычаги и кнопки машины, или в том, как он высовывал кончик языка, усердно рисуя что-то на кофе, или в том, как его изящные пальцы словно танцевали в процессе работы.  
Только с удачей Дерека можно было начать влюбляться в парня, который его ненавидел.

– Заказ для Дерека! – объявил Стайлз. 

Дерек подошел к стойке и посмотрел на свой напиток.  
Перед ним стоял мокко с рисунком члена на пенке.

– Ээ… спасибо, – буркнул он.

Он расположился за столиком и торжественно выпил свой мокко. Вкус был восхитительным, и Дерека не смущало, что Стайлз нарисовал на нём член. Это даже забавно, и вообще-то, он это заслужил.

Дерек продолжал приходить в кофейню. Возможно, потому, что она была удобно расположена рядом с офисом, а может, потому, что напитки были божественными и сэндвичи тоже неплохи, или ему понравилась фишка "оплати заранее" – клиенты могли внести предоплату за какое-нибудь блюдо, и запись об этом появлялась на стене с меню, а затем какой-нибудь голодающий мог прийти и забрать эту порцию бесплатно. Ему правда нравилось это место. У них была отличная еда, отличная реализация идеи…  
И люди.

Ходили слухи, что Стайлз и Скотт преуспели в Кремниевой долине с разработкой веб-приложений, а затем решили создать эту кофейню. Они искренне интересовались приходящими людьми и налаживали отношения с каждым своим клиентом.

Стайлз продолжал рисовать члены на всех заказах Дерека. Они становились всё более и более порнографическими, даже объёмными, поднимающимися из пены, с молочно-белыми каплями на конце, вытекающими на край чашки. Дерек никогда не реагировал на это, только говорил "спасибо" каждый раз, а Стайлз хмурился в ответ.  
Теперь они разговаривали. Дерек засиживался допоздна, работая на своём ноутбуке до самого закрытия. Теперь он ставил свой мотоцикл в переулке. Он спрашивал Стайлза о музыке, которая играла в колонках, они спорили о Марвел и ДиСи и сколько шоколада должно быть в круассанах, и сердце Дерека взволнованно билось быстрее каждый раз как они говорили.

Одним утром Дерек сделал свой стандартный заказ и сел за столик читать рабочие документы, пока Стайлз не окликнул:

– Заказ для Дерека!

Он подхватил свой кофе и замер, уставившись в кружку.

Он был обычным. На нём был простой круглый логотип кофейни, и Дерек еще ни разу не видел его ни у кого из клиентов. Они всегда делали уникальной каждую порцию. А теперь… что? Дерек… понижен в звании? Перестал быть особенным?  
Может, сейчас у них не было времени? Дерек бросил быстрый взгляд на соседние кружки, но, конечно же, парень получил логотип Супермена, а та девушка – рисунок с волчонком. И что теперь?  
Он поставил свою кружку назад на стойку и подтолкнул ее к Стайлзу:

– Это что?  
– Кофе мокко для Дерека, – ответил Стайлз.  
– Но тут всегда был член. Где он?  
Стайлз моргнул.  
– А, так ты заметил. Чувак, тебя так сложно понять! Я хочу сказать, я начал всё это, потому что был зол на тебя, а потом я продолжил, ведь это было весело, а потом я лучше узнал тебя… а ты никогда не возвращал заказ. Я, конечно, знаю, что ты извинился за тот случай на парковке, но потом ты сказал глупость о Бэтмене... ну и я был обязан продолжить, а потом Скотт объяснил мне, как по-детски это выглядит, и я просто… в смысле… – Стайлз покраснел, – я должен быть более профессиональным и делать тебе нормальный кофе.  
– Я вроде как скучаю по нему, – признался Дерек, – он был словно… нашей фишкой.  
Стайлз уставился на него, а затем рассмеялся:  
– Серьезно?  
Дерек покраснел.  
– Я подумал, что так ты мог бы… флиртовать?  
– Погоди, тебе правда нравится, да? Божечки! Ты не против флирта? Так, верни кофе! – Стайлз схватил кружку Дерека, добавил в него приличную порцию молока с пенкой и вернул назад.  
Дерек склонил голову в замешательстве:  
– Я не вижу тут член, ты не сделал рисунок на кофе.  
– Я могу устроить просмотр попозже, – подмигнул ему Стайлз.


End file.
